


Domestic Life

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Caitlin offers Harry and Jesse to move in with her. Would living together change the dynamic between them or will Harry remained just as closed off as he is with everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing this before February and now I'm finally done (alleluia)! Longest fic I've ever written (with the exception of Introduction to Figure Drawing). I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES

Harrison and Jesse had been back at Earth-1 S.T.A.R. Labs for nearly two months now. Caitlin had missed him the weeks he and the other guys been searching for his daughter. She hadn't wanted him to go – any of them to go – with the slim chance of them returning. But it was easier in some ways, even though she missed his surly amusement and irascible nature. For a while, she'd needed time more than she needed her friends; to sort out any feelings she felt for Jay and Harry.

While Harry was back in his Earth with Cisco and Barry, S.T.A.R. Labs was left under the care of her and Jay. This given them the opportunity to work together and to see if what she truly felt for the blonde was real. But all she could think of was Harry. How she truly enjoyed working on projects with him and more at _ease_ she was. With Jay, it was nothing more than a glimmer of light that just dimmed out.

Fingering a ring around her finger, Caitlin smiled as she looked out her window at the snow-covered grounds of her apartment. In the time that Harrison had been back, they had fallen into a comfortable friendship with each other. He was still Harry, of course; curt and bristly as ever and according to Cisco, he’s “still a dick.” However, reunited with his Jesse, he seemed more at ease and less defensive now they no longer have to worry about Zoom killing or kidnapping anyone.

Harry was still the one person she felt the most at ease with in the entire team. Funny, considering that she’s only known him for a significant short amount of time. With him, she could just be Caitlin Snow.With everyone else, she was still Caitlin, but the events that transpired on Earth-2 seemed to change their perception of her. From what she was told, her doppelganger, _Killer Frost,_ was a metahuman that tried to kill Barry and the team multiple times with her ice abilities. That seemed to slightly traumatize them and alter on how they view Caitlin.

However, Harry didn't pull back when she came near or watch her with wary eyes if she came too close. Quite the opposite really. He even trusted her to tend to his daughter when they returned, something he definitely wouldn’t do on his earth.

Perhaps it may had something to do with Caitlin being the next only female or her kind nature, but Jesse took quite a shine on her. It wasn’t long before the two of them became attached to each other.

The two did a lot of talking in those first few weeks after Harry returned. Well, mostly she talked and he listened. He was easy to talk to; glasses dangling from his long fingers and the spicy scent of his aftershave calming her. Perhaps it was because they were kindred spirits. In their heart of hearts, both of them believed themselves to be broken, unworthy of the kind of love they saw others sharing. Somehow, in each other's company, the road didn't seem as lonely as it had in the time before.

 

* * *

 

Everything started to change when Caitlin offered Harry and Jesse a room in her apartment. She told them that the lab is no place to live, especially when one of them have female needs to attend to. Harrison flat out denied her offer, assuring that he is more than capable of providing for his family but when it came to his attention that his doppelganger is a wanted man and is dead on this earth, he had no choice but to begrudgingly accept.

Jesse was thrilled to live in a house again. After months of living in a cage and cots, a warm bed sounded appealing. Caitlin explained to them that Jesse and Harry will be residing in her guest room which has two single beds and private washroom. She assured them that they will have privacy and could use any utilities available in her household at their disposal. Caitlin would give Jesse her old clothes for use and as for Harry; Barry offered him his clothes, which he accepted.

Most people would feel like this is a charity case; a free place to live and hand me down clothes. Harry wasn’t poor or needy. However, starting a new life in this earth with his daughter, he hasn’t brought any of their belongings since their last trip. He wants a life where Jesse can live comfortably and happily. She and Caitlin get along well and Harry finds himself being comfortable around her too.

The moment they arrived at her apartment, the first thing he noticed was the scent her place had. The room smelled like her. He could detect the sandalwood soap she used, the vanilla candles she liked, and various other smells that made Caitlin…Caitlin; antiseptic and sunshine, clean sweat and citrus, and tamarind candy.

Caitlin took their coats and hung them on hangers inside the closet next to the entrance. She offered them clean slippers to use and placed their wet boots beside the radiator. She didn’t know what compelled her to offer Harry and his daughter her place to live. Maybe it was because she cared for Jesse and wanted her to live comfortably with her rather than sleeping in a cot in the lab. Or maybe, she saw it has an opportunity to get closer to her father. Either way, she was just glad she could help them.

“Nice place, Snow. You gonna show us to our rooms, or are we gonna stand here all day?”

She was startled when she heard Harry spoke and was going to reply when she heard a soft “ow” from behind her. Jesse punched him in the arm.

“Be nice, dad! Caitlin was kind enough to give us a place to live, so apologize.” Jesse admonished.

“Sorry,” he grumbled, rubbing his arm as if he was truly in pain.

Caitlin let out a small chuckle and led them to their room which was the first door on the right of the hallway. Upon opening the door, it was everything Caitlin said it would be. The wall was coated will grey paint and the crown was a simple white paint. Two single beds with black comforters and a window in between them came into view. Two wooden wardrobes stood tall on the foot of each bed. It appears that there were piles of clothes on each bed as well. It was a very modern, minimalistic room. She has good taste.

“So,” Caitlin said, clapping her hands together,“this is your bedroom. There are clothes on your beds and you can put them into the wardrobes, if you want. I don’t know if you guys had a specific way to organize your clothes so I just left them on your beds, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, thank you,” Harrison said.

“Over here,” Caitlin guided and walked towards a white door, “is your washroom. Jesse, I already stocked it with personal things you might need. If you ever run out, don’t hesitate to ask me for more.”

Jesse beamed up at her affectionately and gave her a quick hug. Releasing the brunette, Caitlin patted the younger girl’s head affectionately before heading out the room.

“Oh, one last thing,” Caitlin said, turning around to face them. “I usually get takeout or eat somewhere. I don’t know if you guys want to eat but I can go run out and get some groceries.”

“Don’t bother yourself, Snow,” Caitlin opened her mouth to argue but Harry beat her to it. “I can shop for our groceries. That’s the least I can do.”

Caitlin was going to argue, saying that they were her guests but then she thought that Harry doesn’t want to feel useless. She snaps her mouth shut and smiles.

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“This is for you," he said, holding out a plant and looking a little embarrassed. "A housewarming gift, if you will," he offered gruffly.

Momentarily after Caitlin got the family settled in, she left for the lab to finish a few errands before returning back to her place. _Our place now,_ Caitlin mentally corrected. She thought it was best for Jesse and Harry get comfortable without her being there. Upon arrival, she was startled to see Harry awkwardly standing in front of the entryway, holding a plant. What even surprised her more was the enticing aroma in the air. Was Harry _cooking_?

Looking a bit impatient, Caitlin took the small rosemary bonsai tree from him. The earthen clay pot felt cool and heavy against her palms. She quickly put it on the windowsill and gave him a quick hug. It was a bit of an odd gift, but the fact that he cared enough to give her anything at all warmed her heart.

_So, he is kind._

Caitlin almost laughed, but she didn't want him to feel any more uncomfortable about it than he already did.

"Thank you, Harry. It's my first housewarming present."

“You’re welcome, Snow,” he said, turning towards the kitchen, most likely to resume cooking. “How’s your day?”

“Good. Nothing out of the ordinary. No metahumans were spotted within the past 24 hours so it was just a rest day,” Caitlin sat down at the small, wooden dining table, looking at Harry as he continued cooking. “Cisco was helping Barry train while I just caught up on lab reports. Yours?”

Harry grunted as he pulled out aluminum tray from the oven. “I got acquainted with the neighbourhood. Went out for a jog after Jesse fell asleep and I found a supermarket nearby. Decided to cook us dinner if you didn’t already eat.”

Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, she quickly assured him that she was indeed hungry. He nodded.

“I’m making Jesse’s favorite; chicken fried steak, biscuits and pecan pie, if you don’t mind,” he said, wiping his hands on a rag.

“Of course not. It sounds delicious. It’s my first home made meal in awhile. All I probably have that’s edible is granola bars and jello.”

His nose wrinkled up.

“Artificial colouring and flavouring in poor quality made gelatin is not _food_. The only time I will ever excuse eating jello is for taking shots and even then – only cherry. Never that lime crap," he grimaced. "The only lime I like comes just after a good belt of tequila."

“Didn’t strike me as the kind of guy who drinks tequila,”

Harry pauses wiping his hands as he looks straight at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh?” His voice suddenly lowered, his signature smirk forming on his face, and eyes dancing in humor. “Do tell, Snow. What kind of man do I strike you as?”

Caitlin leaned forward on the table, her fingers tapping on her chin as if she was thinking. _Play along._ She could see the mirth in his eyes and it was only times like these where she felt he wasn’t guarded. “Hmmm, let’s see. Something…sophisticated. You seem to be the masculine type. Maybe whiskey, scotch – neat, or perhaps even a brandy type of guy.”

His smirk grew wider as he leaned down towards her and placed his hand on the backrest of her seat, effectively trapping her. “Not bad, Snow,”

She returned his smirk and willed herself not to shrink back like he thought she might. Caitlin could see his eyes; once pale blue now a blazing azure as he inches closer and closer, until she can feel the hot puffs of air on her face.

Was he gonna kiss her?

She closes her eyes, bracing herself for slight pressure on her lips until she heard a deep chuckle coming from the man in front of her.

“I still like tequila.”

_What?_

Caitlin swiftly opens her eyes to see him back in the kitchenette, wiping plates as he looks at her in amusement. _Oh that jerk!_

She never once thought that she and Harry would be so…domestic. Laughing, flirting, completely at ease with each other. If someone told her a year ago that she would be having dinner with Harrison Wells at her place, well, she wouldn’t believe them because what she felt for _her_ Dr.Wells was nothing more than infatuation. She was already engaged to her then fiancé anyways. But here they are, enjoying each other’s company.

She was the only one who ever teased him like that. In a strange way, it made perfect sense. He was the only one to treat her as an equal while she was the only one to accept him as who he is. It always made him smile, even when it was pissing him off. This woman did what nobody dared to do. She sassed Harrison Wells. Of course, he let her get away with it, but still, she was the only one who had ever even dared to try it (other than Cisco but he’s… _Cisco_ ).

Not only that, but when they argued she never backed down, especially when she felt she was right. A perfect example of that would be when she went after him and argued with him at Jitters. Not even when he got mad. Nobody, and he meant  _nobody_ , ever stood toe-to-toe with him and held their ground when he was really pissed. 

_Nobody but her._

Her temper was just as volatile as his and though he didn't much enjoy the sharper side of her tongue, he did like the color it put in her face and the way her eyes flashed at him; dark and wild. She would look him in the eye, a direct challenge to the primal part of him and she would tell him what she really thought.

 _Usually quite vocally_.

She occasionally swore creatively too, when she was really riled up and she rarely backed down from a fight. Those things endeared her to him more than he cared to admit. He'd always appreciated a strong, passionate woman.

She always seemed to know just how far she could push him, and she usually managed to stop just short of going over the line. He loved that about her, that she wasn't afraid to stand up to him and that she knew when to shut up.

Once or twice they'd had a flaming argument – usually about metahumans or science – that had tested every bit of his patience. Both times he'd been hard pressed not to let that passion become something else. The last time he'd been a handful of moments away shoving her up against the wall and shutting up her mouth with his own. Things were definitely changing and he had no goddamn idea what to do about it.

Shit. He was falling for her. _Hard._

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, he didn't see Caitlin for almost two weeks.

Well, just the two of them. Alone.

A mission Harry and the other boys were working on had some new developments spring up unexpectedly involving a new metahuman. Cisco and Joe thought it was best to leave immediately. He didn't even get to tell Caitlin or his daughter goodbye.

The mission was long and frustrating, as to be expected. It involved a lot of waiting, watching and doing nothing but gathering information on a local metahuman. He spent eleven days with both Barry and Cisco. _Eleven days._ While they learned to be civil with each other, without Caitlin as a mediator, it was only a matter of time before one of them blows. All neon arrows pointing at Harry.

They'd almost come to blows before it was all said and done. In the end, the mission had become a fuckup, yet successful. The cleanup had been swift and bloody. Three dead thugs. Two in the wind. One in the Vault. A few concrete answers and dozens more unanswered questions.

When he returned to the lab, he first encountered Caitlin experimenting on the Velocity serum they made prior to his departure. Instead of bothering her by greeting her at her lab, he decided to wait for her back at their apartment.

It was finally Friday evening and he knew she'd be by soon when she got back from the lab. Jesse left a note for Caitlin saying she was out having dinner with the West family so it wasn’t necessary for her to cook and to worry about her. He smiled. It looks like his little girl was being well taken care of during his absence.

It was a little after eleven o’clock when he heard her come in their apartment.

“Welcome home, Snow,” he greeted.

She stumbled a bit as she tried to take of her boots, clearly startled by the man’s presence when she entered through the door.  She stared blankly up at him. She hasn’t seen him in almost two weeks and already she wants smack that smirk on his face. They just went up and left, without so much as a goodbye, but rather, leaving a note on her workplace for her to find. Cisco and Barry greeted her upon their arrival back at S.T.A.R. Labs, and while she was overjoyed to have her boys back, fear overcame her when she didn’t see Harry. They assured he’s fine and probably went home to see Jesse. Although she doesn’t blame the man for missing his daughter, the least he could’ve done was let her know he was back.

After all, she did miss him.

Now, here he was, arms crossed over his chest and smirking at her, clearly trying not to laugh at her sudden clumsiness. Her look of surprise quickly morphed into something akin to annoyance and that apparently made him crack out into a smile. She walked up close to his person and looked straight into his eyes which were full of mirth.

“Harry,” she greeted coolly, before breaking out into a toothy grin and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him closely.

She didn’t miss the fact that while his body immediately tensed at the sudden contact, his arms also came around to hold her. They slightly swayed from side to side; clearly happy to see each other again after what seemed to them to be a long period of time. Their brief moment together was interrupted by a low growl erupting from the pair in the lower regions of their body. Caitlin would’ve laughed at how cliché this was if it wasn’t for the fact they both were hungry.

“I’m assuming you didn’t eat yet.”

“No,  I was gonna get Chinese takeout for Jesse and I but Iris called me earlier that she’s dining with them tonight so I didn’t bother buying anything,” Caitlin shrugged. “I was probably gonna eat leftovers.”

At the mention of leftovers, Harry opened the fridge hoping there was food, but to no avail. Looking over his shoulder while the fridge was still opened, he said, “So, Chinese takeout it is.”

They enjoyed a simple dinner which consisted of chow mien, General Tao chicken, good beer and their company. 

Harry grabbed the beer, removed the cap and leaned back on sofa. He smirked at her as he flicked the cap toward the wastebasket with a loud snap. It sailed in easily even though he hadn't looked toward the basket once.

"Show off," she laughed as she took a swig out of her beer.

He laughed too, and they began to talk about what had been happening in each of their lives since they'd last been together. He talked to her about the mission with the metahuman and she talked to him about the Velocity serum she’d been tweaking.

They chatted late into the night. She was leaning back in the sofa as well, her fingers idly playing with the cap from his previous beer. The one he had flicked at her for teasing him about enjoying the prospect of coming to blows with Cisco and Barry on his last mission a little too much.

Well…she wasn’t _wrong._

He got another beer and sat back on the sofa, just watching her. It was a long time before he said anything. There wasn't anything to do but talk.

Lucky for him, the conversation had taken a more serious turn around half past midnight. They went into more depth with the Velocity-9 serum she concocted and its life-threatening side effects. She explained how if consumed, it could seriously harm the individual’s molecular structure, causing the lack of cell regeneration. In this case, a substance extremely dangerous for a speedster, such as Jay.

“I told Jay not to take it. I’ve warned him about the side effects about Velocity-9. Yet, he still took it. I could’ve killed him.”

“That wasn’t your fault. It was Garrick’s decision to risk his life.”

“But I am a doctor! I took the Hippocratic Oath! I should’ve prevented from letting him use it in the first place.”

“Snow, Garrick has a hero complex. He would’ve done anything to save your city whether he had the serum or not.”

“Still…I know Barry’s desire to become faster but I can’t give him this. I can’t give it to him in good conscience, knowing there’s a good chance it will kill him.”

“We all have to make hard decisions. Sometimes, we’re only presented with the worst ones. But we still have to make a choice even if it’s a bad one.” Harry looked directly at her. “Even if we lose a bit of humanity inside us.”

“Then I won’t make a choice. I’m not gonna tell Barry about our project. I won’t let him die by my hands. No,” she choked out. “I’m not gonna become a _murderer_ like my doppelganger.”

Harry sighed.

_I will kill Ramon. And throw his stuff across the room for good measure._

“Whatever decision you make, I’ll support you. And you are not Killer Frost, nor will you ever be, Snow. ” Harry said reassuringly.

Caitlin shot him a grateful smile as she sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. He moved to sit beside her on the sofa as he gently patted her right shoulder in reassurance. She leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder as he tentatively wrapped his arm around her.

This wasn't what he wanted to talk to her about tonight. He wanted to talk to her about them, about what transpired in her kitchen. Was it a simple harmless, flirting or was it something more?

He let out a deep breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and took another swig out of his drink. He could tell Caitlin wanted to ask him something but was holding back.

“Go ahead, Snow. Ask me.”

_Not that I'd answer every question, but you can always ask._

She looked out the window for a long moment while still nestled by his side. “If it were up to you, would you have given Barry the serum?”

His jaw tensed.

Harry was a selfish man. Everyone knew that. A part of him would’ve given him V-9 if it meant speeding up the process of him killing Zoom and Harry returning back to his earth with his daughter.

But as he looked down at the conflicted woman by his side, he would destroy their project if it meant giving her a peace of mind. She’d lost so much; loved ones dying right in front of her eyes. She would lose it if she lost her best friend too. Harry could relate. Losing his wife along with friends from the war, he could understand her pain.

Taking a breath, Harry slowly voiced his response. “If I gave Allen the Velocity-9 for the sole purpose of becoming faster and defeating Zoom, I wouldn’t give it to him. Just because life has presented him with near impossible challenges, that doesn’t mean he can take the shortcut. He’ll lose a piece of himself in the process. Why defeat Zoom when he has the potential to become him? So my answer is no, Snow. I won’t give it to him.”

“It sounds like you speak from experience.”

“I lost a lot of people in my life, something which you can relate, I assume.” He felt her nod against him. “I’ve done things that are deemed unforgivable. I don’t want Allen to become like me.”

As he said that, Caitlin can slowly tell that as each sentence was spoken, he was letting himself become more and more vulnerable around him. Not that they haven’t spoken about sensitive topics. They could – and did – talk about almost anything. He just always had a hard time talking about himself and his feelings. Especially when it involved something as intimate as his past experiences in his life. And for all their openness, there were some subjects they never touched on.

Like where they stood in their relationship.

She patted Harry in the chest as she pushed herself up, looking at him, smiling. “Well, despite what you believe, you’re a good man, Harrison Wells. Never doubt that.”

And with that, she placed her hands in his and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Harry froze, his face stricken.

Uneasiness filled in the pit of her stomach as she parted. Had she read this wrong? That she was just imagining things and Harry didn’t like her romantically? Had she been imagining this whole relationship up?

When his reaction didn’t change, she hastily pulled her hands out of his as she stood. Startled by the abrupt movements, Harry snapped his head up to look at her. She looked absolutely embarrassed and mortified.

He reached out a hand to stop her from fleeing. To do some damage control before he completely fucked things up with the only good thing in this earth for him.

“Snow –”

“Oh god. I-I am so _so_ sorry!” she stammered. She kept repeating those two lines while slowly backing away from him before dashing to her bedroom, effectively locking the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Harry scowled into his beer. If he was going to continue putting distance between himself and Caitlin every time he was worried about falling in love by being an ass, he was going to have to find a better way than going to the local bar and intoxicating himself with more beers, which he knows he’s going to regret in the morning.

“Hey, another round.”

Harry took the freshly opened bottle and wandered back to one of the empty booths in a dark, smoky corner of the bar. It was easier to brood when one could sprawl out. Unfortunately, he had discovered that there wasn't enough beer in all of Central City to erase the memory of Caitlin's words…and her expression.

_“Oh god. I-I am so so sorry!”_

He couldn't get those words out of his head.

 _She looked absolutely mortified_.

_Fuck._

He scrubbed his hand over his face. Just because she had kissed him didn't mean she wanted a relationship, did it? Sometimes kisses were just kisses. Hell, he admits to occasionally finding himself wanting to kiss Allen but he _certainly_ didn't want a relationship with him.

Not that he would have acted on those feelings for Caitlin any more then than he would now. Instead of acting on them, he had pushed them deep down inside of himself and had not even allowed himself to think about them since he had come back to S.T.A.R. Labs with his daughter.

In the mean time, 'she's just a friend' had become his mantra. Each time he felt his control slip, he would repeat that over and over, picturing every friendly thing Caitlin had done since he'd been back. The way she took Jesse out to watch over her when he had been busy. The way her faced scrunched up in concentration when she tried to beat him at poker. The way she scolded him and the other boys when they had done something stupid. He smiled.

_Ever the mother of the team._

All those things kept her safe, untouchable. Caitlin-the-big-sister. He didn't allow himself to dwell on the more adult things she did. Like the way they talked each morning in the lab over coffee before starting the day with work. How she always took care of him when he returned from a mission.

Sometimes it was as simple as understanding there were times he didn't need to be alone. She fed him up. Sent him to the shower. Talked with him when he needed to. Sometimes just sat with him in silence. She'd even tucked him into bed once or twice (when he was extremely exhausted). Sometimes he had nightmares about losing his daughter to Zoom. She comforted him. She saw the flaws in him that nobody else could see.

He admired the way she stuck up for what she believed in. How she defended other metahumans, even when doing so, puts her in danger. He'd seen how soft she was with Barry and Cisco, gentle with their feelings. She didn't come to him to fix her problems. She talked them over with him sometimes, but she fought her own battles.

The real deal was how she listened and understood him when they talked, really talked. She was young, and he didn't ever talk to her about the worst of the stuff in his head. He didn't think he'd ever share that stuff with anyone, but somehow with her he never had to. It was kind of scary actually. The only other person in the world who could tell what he was really thinking was Jesse.

He didn't want this thing with Caitlin to be just about sex. She was already an adult (a woman a year away from being thirty) but her being almost twenty years his junior was going to change things regardless. The fact that they were attracted to each other just made things more complex. Then you added in their different pasts from literally different universes, it went way beyond complicated.

Harry knew they'd crossed over some sort of line. There was no turning back now. He'd admitted he fucked up. He'd flirted with her in her damn kitchen. Occasionally in the lab as well. Then she goes ahead and kisses him sweetly. Softly. He'd answered like he didn’t feel the same. There lies the problem. Things were different now. He knew nothing would ever be the same again, it was just he had no idea how to go forward from here.

He didn't know which was worse, denying his feelings or acting on them and risking their friendship. He knew instinctively he'd never find anyone else who understood him the way she did, and that was a whole lot for someone like him to risk.

Harry stared at his long-empty beer bottle and decided it was time to go.

It was going to be a long walk back to their apartment.

Back to the questions he'd left unanswered.

Back to  _her_.

 

* * *

 

Caitlin had heard him return late last night and she wondered if he was going to join her this morning for coffee at the lab like he always did when he was home. It was another of their rituals. It was something that stayed the same regardless of what changes were going on in their lives.

They always sat at the same chairs around the console and they would just sit and talk about unimportant things. They were both too private to have deep discussions in public. Those were saved for late nights at home. Both of them were not morning people, so more often than not, they drank their coffee together in relative silence, simply enjoying the comfort of each other's company, exchanging just a few words now and then; plans for the day, usually, or setting up a good time for a more intimate talk later.

_He's not coming._

Caitlin's heart sank. The only time he didn't have coffee with her was when he was away on a mission. _Could one little kiss change that much?_ She was just about to finish her last sip when he walked through the door looking as good as only Harry could look. He was dressed in his usual boots and black jeans, topped with his ever-present black hoodie. He shot her a 'don't move until I get back' look and he went to get some coffee.

Harry filled his cup and almost reached for the sugar. He had a terrible sweet tooth but he'd never let any of these nerds know about it. Not even Caitlin knew about that.

_A man's gotta have some secrets._

Besides, who would believe that the most stoic dick in the lab would have a thing for sugar, honey, cookies and all things sweet? He hoped to God that Cisco would never find out.

He turned around, black coffee in hand, and went to talk to Caitlin.

“Snow,” he nodded his head towards her in greeting.

She smiled. “Harry.”

“My apologies for being a little late today. Jesse took long in the washroom.”

"No worries."

Caitlin knew Harry was never late (if he wanted to be on time, he would’ve secretly used her shower) but she didn't push him about it. She wasn't mad, just disappointed that she was going to have to start working just when he got here.

They sat in silence for a minute.

Neither of them really knew what to say and that was new. Her mind was whirling. Was he upset about what had happened? Was he thinking about their last conversation? Was he thinking about the kiss? Her face flushed, remembering how he froze up at the sudden contact.

But she wasn't embarrassed about what she'd done. That had felt right. He tried to make her stay. There was no mistaking that and that seemed right, too. She was just unsure of where they stood now and that made her feel awkward.

She swallowed her last sip of coffee and picked up her bag. "If you’ll excuse me, I've really gotta go. Cisco's gonna kill me if I'm late for helping him out with his lab reports."

"Of course."

She slid by him and he shot out a hand and caught her wrist in his strong fingers. Caitlin shivered. No one but Harry ever voluntarily touched her anymore. Not since the Killer Frost incident. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"It’s nothing," he grunted, dropping her wrist.

"Okay." She waited. When he didn't answer, she tapped her foot and enjoyed the slight smirk the impatient gesture drew from him.

"You…coming home early tonight?" he said finally, knowing she was probably going to be late now.

"I’ll try to be." She met his eyes and smiled before turning to go.

_He wants to talk. I hope it's not going to be weird._

She could already feel the butterflies forming.

He watched her go, appreciating her figure-hugging jeans and the way her curves filled out her top. He'd done his best to try not to be obvious about looking.

Harry wondered what Caitlin thought about what had happened. Was she sorry she'd done it? She seemed pretty okay with it but who could really tell? The mind of a young woman was completely foreign to him, and her mind was more complex than most. He knew she'd been thinking about it. She was pretty direct. He wondered what she'd say to him tonight. The idea excited him and he felt something in his chest ease.

He took a swallow of the bitter coffee and sighed as he watched her catch up Cisco. She looked back and when she caught him looking at her, she quickly flashed him a small smile that crinkled her eyes, indicating that she was really happy. That was enough for him.

 _It's good to be home._

Harry immediately frowned at the sudden thought.

_Home? Since when do I call this place home?_

He drew in a deep breath when he realized he considered this place 'home' because that's where Caitlin was.

_God help us both._

 

* * *

 

Turns out she didn’t come early, which worried the hell of Harry. Was she afraid of him? Was she having second thoughts? Everything seemed fine, or as fine it can be considering the circumstances between them.

With Jesse out with Iris and Wally doing god knows what, Harry had nothing to pass the time while he waited for Caitlin to come home.

It was a little after ten when he heard her enter the door.

She looked exhausted and apologized for arriving so late. Barry had run in with a metahuman that could control and turn himself into a gaseous state. It proved to be a little bit difficult capturing him even with the three of them, but nothing they couldn’t complete. She bought him Belly Burgers as an apology which he happily accepted, although wasn’t needed. He enjoyed them to his heart’s content while she went to her bedroom to freshen up.

He chuckled when she entered the living room with a blanket wrapped around her as she waddled about. "What's with the get up?"

"Harry, it's fifteen degrees outside and you always open the window when you finish cooking. It's freezing in here." She pointed to unclean pans in the sink and the open window. "See, I came prepared this time," she said, holding up the edge of the blanket before wrapping it back around herself. He moved to close the window, but she stopped him. "Don't. It's nice." He didn't know if she was referring to the brisk air or the rich smell of grease. Maybe she just meant sitting with him while he ate the reheated burger. Who knew? It felt nice, regardless.

"Suit yourself," he said, offering her the chair. She sank into it gratefully and sighed. The smooth leather was still warm from his body heat and it smelled like him. "Want something to drink?" he asked as he got himself a beer and put it on the nightstand.

“I’m good, thanks,” she said as she kicked off her slippers and tucked her feet under her, wrapping the blanket more firmly around herself. He thought she looked... cozy.

_Cozy? That's a Caitlin word if I ever heard one._

_Great. Now she’s rubbing off me._

Not that was a bad thing. It was good.

“Harry?” she asked softly, he almost missed it.

“Hm?”

“What…are we?”

He almost choked on his drink. _Well, isn’t that the million dollar question?_  

Harry struggled for an answer. He wanted more than being just friends with Caitlin. Oh, he wanted so much more. But he admits that he’s afraid. If they don’t work out, how can they ever go back to being what they were? He only has her along with Allen, Ramon and his daughter. He can’t lose her. Not when he has so little.

“We are…humans whose main goal in life is to procreate and make sure the population doesn’t die out.” he answered in a matter-of-factly. His face was met with a pillow that Caitlin threw at him.

“I’m serious!” She almost looked like she was pouting; it was endearing to him. A small smile formed on his face.

“So am I. We are also human beings led by our emotions. Almost like instinct. That’s what distinct us from other species. We rely on them for everything. For fear, joy, anger…love.” Instead of hitting him with another pillow, she looked at him expectantly. “It’s these emotions we feel that allow us to have offspring. For fear of death, we have children. Our capacity to love we have kids. 

“Where are you going with this?”

“Snow,” he said sternly, but not unkindly. She snapped her mouth shut. “What I’m trying to say is, what I feel for you is complicated, yet, at the same time, it’s not.”

“Complicated…yet not complicated…” she repeated in disbelief.

“Look. I'm just a man, Snow. Not a hero or a saint, just a man, and not a very good one at that."

“Harry –”

“I want you. The way a man wants a woman. Through sex. The things I’ve thought about you… But at the same time, I just don’t want us to be about sex,” he paused, gauging her reaction. When he saw none, he continued. “I have these feelings for you that I would never thought I would have again since my late wife.

“I've never really had anyone in my life who…understands me the way you do – that I could really talk to. My wife wasn’t like you. I never had the desire to have a family with her while just being with you and Jesse…it already feels like we are one."

Her mind was reeling from his confession. Had he really just said that? Admitted to wanting her?

That was the longest stretch of words she had ever heard Harry make at one time and they had spent a lot of time together. He wasn't a big talker, but when he did have something to say it was usually from the heart. Caitlin could sense his restlessness. He didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to know she was okay so he could go.

He was looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry. I'm just...that sort of caught me off guard a little." He looked like he was about to bolt. "I mean, I sort of wondered about that but you never said..." She took a deep, steadying breath. "But I never said anything either, so thank you for being honest with me about all this. It's- it's a lot to take in.”

He looked uncomfortable, like he was waiting for her to light into him and then kick him out of the room for the things he had admitted to thinking about her.

Caitlin fell silent and took another a deep breath. Harry's nerves were stretched taut in the silence while he waited for her to get out whatever it was she was finding so hard to say.

"Whatever’s on your mind, just say it," He wasn't known for his patience and he needed to know what he was dealing with here. Had he shocked her? Scared her? Made her uncomfortable? Something else?

“You said that you were thinking about me," she began hesitantly into the silence. "Was any of it good?"

_Of all the things she could of said, I sure as hell wasn't expecting that._

His body responded to her words, tightening painfully.

"Yeah, it was," he admitted softly.

She looked down at the floor and said something so quietly that without his heightened hearing he would have missed it entirely.

"The things I've been thinking about you... it's good too."

_Shit. I did not just hear that. Caitlin did not just tell me she has sex thoughts about me._

Harry shifted in the chair trying to find a more comfortable position. He didn't think he'd ever been this uncomfortable in all the years he could remember. Or as aware of the hard stand of flesh between his legs. He couldn't stop his traitorous mind from wondering exactly what kind of thoughts Caitlin had about him. The honorable part of him was at war with the more primal animal part of his nature. The part that took a deep sense of satisfaction in what Caitlin had just admitted.

"I, um, don't think that now's an appropriate time to discuss this." He just wanted to go. He needed to leave before the lust fogging his brain rendered him incapable of reason altogether.

“I agree, Harrison. I just want to say I’m happy. Thank you. For answering my question.” She replied.

She fiddled with her hands, like she was having an internal debate about something. Harrison leaned forward and gently smoothed her crinkled forehead with his thumb before placing a kiss. When she looked at him in surprise, he placed both his hands on her cheeks before guiding her to meet his lips in a soft kiss. She tasted like mint from her toothpaste and faintly smelled of vanilla and antiseptic; so utterly _Caitlin._ She opened her mouth and tongues met. She ran her hand through his unruly hair and he groaned softly at the contact. He pressed her body tight against his, afraid that if he stopped kissing her, she would disappear, as if everything that happened tonight was all a figment of his imagination.

Caitlin was the first to break contact, gently gasping for air. Harry rested his forehead against hers, his breathing uneven. His glasses fogged up from all the oxygen being emitted from the two of them. She gently took them off and placed it on the coffee table without breaking contact with him. She leaned down and rested her head against his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat.

“Stay with me tonight,” Harry asked. “We don’t have to do anything. I just…want you by my side tonight.”

“I would like that.”

 

* * *

 

They decided to sleep in Caitlin’s room since it would’ve been extremely awkward for Jesse to walk in on her dad cuddling with Caitlin in their shared bedroom, even if they weren’t doing anything remotely sexual.

Harry tightly held her small frame against his, her head using his arm as a pillow. Her long hair tickled his nose, but he didn’t mind. He gently ran his hand over the back of her body and she let out a contented sigh.

Never in a million years would Caitlin have thought that she would be in the arms of the man she always admired and secretly longed for. Even if this man in front of her isn’t the same person she first developed attraction to, she doesn’t love him any less. In her mind, _her_ Harrison Wells of Earth-1 was the epitome of perfection. That’s what made him so desirable.

But this man right here, the one holding her so close like he’s afraid of losing her, she loves him because not because he’s perfect, but because he’s imperfect. She loves the way he would scowl at Cisco or Barry when they do something idiotic. She loves how protective he is over everyone on the team. She loves how he thinks she doesn’t know about his thing for sweets. She loves how he would stay awake late at night for her or just with her.

She just love all his flaws.

She must’ve had a look in her eyes because Harry took one look at her and he tenderly placed a small kiss on her forehead. He reached out for her hand and kissed it too. She cupped his cheek and smiled up at him. They didn’t say anything. They didn’t have to. Them being in each other’s arms and gazing at each other with affection and love was enough. They understood the message.

This time, she pulled herself up and kissed him. He immediately responded and pulled her over him. Both Harry and Caitlin knew that they were going too fast but as corny as it may sound, they felt like they waited for a lifetime for each other. It was fate that brought their universes together so they can meet. It wasn’t the first time they’ve met; they’ve known each other’s doppelgangers. But to finally be here? Felt like an eternity but it was well worth the wait.

Lips were met with eager ones, both fighting to be the dominant one. He ran his hand through her flowy locks, gripping the back of her neck. She straddled his waist as she broke the kiss and ran her lips across his jaw. He growled.

As tempting as it is to go all the way with Caitlin, he felt it was right to stop her.

“Caitlin, please, stop.” She froze on top of them. Oh god, she didn’t hurt him, did she?

Seeing the worried expression on her face, he softly kissed he while he sat up, holding her in his lap. “As much as I want us to have sex, I want to court you first before that happens.”

Her eyes widened. She scanned his face to see if he was pulling his leg. She saw no humour. Harrison Wells was actually serious. He wants them to be in a _committed relationship_.

“I appreciate the thought, Harrison,” Caitlin hummed. “But I feel with how fast we’re going, I doubt we’re gonna last that long.”

Harry chuckled. She was right. With sexual tension as strong as theirs, he also feels they wouldn’t remain celibate for long.

“While that’s true enough, I still want to court you. Do this right.”

She appeared to look thoughtful. “What if…we don’t have sex tonight? We could do something equally as enjoyable.”

Harry immediately felt himself harden.

He held his breath as she kissed him long and agonizing before moving downwards. She sucked on the tender skin near his collarbone, leaving a small but noticeable mark.

“Mine.” Caitlin said proudly.

She slid his shirt up over his head, placing light kisses on his sternum.

She looked up to see him propped on his elbows, lips swollen and his hair gloriously floofy. His mouth is slightly open, struggling to remember how to breathe.  
  
"Caitlin…" he moaned when she kissed below his navel while still maintaining eye contact.  
  
Was she always such a little minx? He knew she was a seductive, little vixen. He knew the moment Caitlin gave him a flirty look and told him he was lucky that she was there to help him with the "nitrous oxide for speedsters."  
  
She shot him a grin before pulling the waistband of pants and briefs and taking him entirely in her sinful mouth. He let out a choked yell as he threw his head back, lost in pleasure.   
  
She bobbed her head on his length, hollowing her cheeks. She released him with a dirty pop before running her tongue on the underside of his cock. She gently squeezed his balls and Harry's body jerked. She kissed the mushroom shaped head, licking away the leaking pre-cum.  
  
"Caitlin, I'm close," Harry warned. She sped up her ministrations and felt him jerk beneath her, the warm, thick fluid hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed neatly, coming up for air when she finished. 

Harry pulled the woman up and tasted himself on her lips. It was erotic, in a way.

"My turn." He grinned wickedly at her. He watched as the tip of her tongue came out and wet her bottom lip, partly in invitation, partly to chase after the lingering taste of his mouth. His nostrils flared at the heavy scent of want coming off her, and something inside him snapped. His hand tightened on her hip and gaze flickered hungrily over her before meeting her eyes. "I want make you come for me, Caitlin," he said huskily. "And I wanna hear you shout my name when you do."

His low needy tone sent shivers down her spine. She reached out her hand and lightly ran her fingertips down the length of his half-erection, smiling at the way he growled and pushed himself against her hand.

"Touch me, Harrison," she whispered.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, Cait," he promised as he stroked his thumb over the hollow of her hipbone and dug his fingers into the soft curve of her hip. "So good." A wicked smile tugged at the corner of his sensual mouth as he leaned closer.

She was surprised when he rolled to his back and pulled her up against his body again, but with her back to his chest. Her head was lolling back on his shoulder and she could feel his strong, muscular body under hers. As his hands began to move across her in big sweeping strokes that slowly began to focus more on her breasts, she shifted against him restlessly.

"Harry…"

"I know."

He wanted her pressed right up against him so she could feel him close. So she'd know he was right there for her. So he could feel her every tremor and shudder as he gave Caitlin her first orgasm with him this way.

His hands swept lower, to her belly and back up again. Her scent was so good, so strong and so much. She was dying for it and that he could give that, give her pleasure, made him smile into her hair. He knew what she needed. When his hand swept down again, her legs parted, falling to either side of his. His hand stayed down that time, palming her crotch possessively as he held her against him.

He touched her then, sensual touches along her hips and thighs, over the mound of her pubic bone and down along the damp seam of her pajamas. Firm, sure strokes where she needed them most and then teasing away, feather light touches to feel her writhe and whimper. His fingers came up to circle her navel.

"More?"

"Yes." Her answer came quickly and decisively. "Please… I need you to touch me."

One of her hands was in his hair. The other was wrapped around his forearm. He liked that. She wanted to feel him pleasuring her.

That drew a low growl from him in answer and his fingers skated lower, stopping at the waistband of her pants and teasing in just under the edge. She sucked in a deep breath and her belly dropped, inviting him to slide his fingers lower.

"Under?"

She nodded against his shoulder and her fingers tightened on his forearm, exerting a gentle downward pressure. He'd been careful to be watchful for any sign she might feel nervous or uncomfortable. Her enthusiasm excited him.

His gloved hand slipped under her pajamas but over her panties, rubbing more firmly this time. She moaned softly as her body melted against his. Soon she'd grow tense against him as he really focused and started urging her towards release. In a minute he'd withdraw his hand and when he put it back, it would be just his fingers against her slippery folds.

Unconsciously, his own hips began to move in time with hers, pushing his thick erection against her, leaving warm, damp trails on her hip. Gently, but insistently, he nudged her legs apart with his hand. She didn't resist, in fact, with every move of her body she told him how much she craved his touch, craved him. Her legs fell open. A hot rush of possessiveness assaulted him and he bit the soft curve of her breast, sucking hard.

He flipped them over, dropping his forehead to her breast, breathing hard. She was making those soft little noises in her throat that brought his every primal instinct rushing to the surface. He growled against her flushed skin as he felt her open her legs a little wider, silently begging for his touch.

"That's the way, darling. Open for me. Wider." God, her scent was driving him wild. "It's alright," he soothed huskily as he slid his hand between her legs to her slit.

"So wet for me, Caitlin. I love you so much here."

"Mmmm..."

She was slick and ready for him. He felt a surge of pride that he'd been the one to coax this response from her body. He caressed her gently, stroking her until his fingers were drenched and her hips were rising up to meet his hand.

"I want to taste you."

His eyes met hers and he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, taking a moment to inhale her scent before greedily savoring the taste of her. He watched her watch him and her eyes glittered with sensual promise.

"So good," he murmured as he returned his hand to her, stroking more insistently this time. Her soft cries were steadily eroding what was left of his control.  _Fuck._  He slid a finger inside her and they both groaned.

"Oh, God…"

Slowly he added a second finger and started a slow steady rhythm that had soon had her hips arching up off the bed and her breath coming in soft pants.

"God, you're tight," he growled through clenched teeth.

He pulled his hand from her, intent on tasting her one last time. She caught his wrist and brought his hand toward her mouth instead. A little unsure of herself, she hesitated for an instant and met his eyes.

"Please, Harry…"

He looked into her wild eyes and knew he was right. He could tell she wanted it as much as he did. The searing look she gave him was the last straw. Fuck restraint. She parted her lips in invitation and he pushed his fingers inside. He shuddered as he felt her tongue flickering over his fingers.

"God, you don't know what you're doing to me," he ground out as he withdrew his fingers and watched her lick her lips, tasting herself. He crushed her to him and rubbed himself against her, growling low and deep. They were both breathing hard and trembling. He stroked her slick folds. "I want to make you come."

Her eyes were shining with love. "Then take me," she said simply. "I'm yours. I always have been."

Harry groaned. "You're killing me, Cait."

He fastened his ministations, his fingers rapidly thrusting into her warm heat, desperate to bring her over the edge. She came with a harsh cry, his name a mantra on her lips. Her chest heaved as she struggled to get air into her lungs. She opened her eyes to see Harry placing chaste, little kisses all over her face, staring down at her with affection.

Harry never imagined Caitlin Snow would accept him; the man with all these flaws. Never thought she would see the good in him. Then became the good in his life. And that scared him, knowing that he now has one more thing important to him to protect. 

Good was…. unfamiliar. Like happiness. Like contentment. They were things he never thought he'd have. The blurring of days, an existence - surviving, had become  _living_.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that he was going to have to wait to have sex with her, or that he was a man with no past, or that their relationship wouldn’t be all daisies and birds. He wasn't naive. He knew that their relationship was going to be difficult to say the least. Both of them carried a lot of baggage with them because of who and what they were. But it was worth it because even when they fought, he would still be fighting with  _her,_  and that made all the difference.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! ^^
> 
> Props to Arkadie who gave encouragement every time I sent her a little snippet of this while it was still in the works.


End file.
